no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 27
This is the twenty seventh chapter of the No.6 manga. Overview Continuing his story of the forest people who were present before No.6 was even conceptualised, Rou provides more background context for them. Nezumi ends the story that No.6 destroyed it all around the time Shion was born and No.6 was just beginning to flourish.Pages 1-3 To No.6, the people of the forest were viewed as a nuisance, and when they refused to become a part of No.6 or give up their land, the No.6 armies invaded. Remembering the night it happened, Nezumi was sleeping and too young to even remember a lot of things. Just that it was very hot, where flamethrowers were used everything was the colour of the fire that destroyed it all.Pages 3-4 With houses to people caught in the fire, those who tried to flee were shot. Nezumi remembers an old lady took him in her arms and managed to escape, not a single member of his family managed to survive when Shion asks about them. A few years after that incident, No.6’s walls became the way they are today.Page 5 Telling Shion there is more, Nezumi chuckles when Shion says to tell him. Nezumi caresses Shions cheek, he does not look like he wants to know having gone completely pale at what happened. Shion assures him he will listen, he wants to listen. Thinking to himself, that twelve years ago Shion lived in Chronos, he remembers the privileges afforded to him that he could be happy with his own mother.Page 7 He thinks even at the same time Nezumi was being hunted and burnt, Shion was being given everything he wanted and a life he had not earned. Shion concludes he was not on Nezumi’s side but on the side of No.6, he feels he stood on the side of the massacre.Pages 5-7 This realisation of what was occurring causes Shion to come over giddy. Nezumi holds him up with Shion slumping, Nezumi tells him that is enough, he is not going to say anymore. Holding Shion, Nezumi explains that they have dragged themselves from the most horrific experience. They are both exhausted and Nezumi suggests they rest for a little.Page 8 During this time, Nezumi is very clear that he was not blaming Shion, nor was he planning to make him feel guilty. He cannot even imagine wanting to hurt him. He apologizes to Shion, Nezumi should have thought a little more about his situation. The tears continuing to well in his eyes, Nezumi moves to hold him. Shion thinks Nezumi should not treat him with such kindness, to not apologise to him. Shion would have understood if nezumi blamed him, if he had made him feel guilty, otherwise he would keep relying on him. He would always rely on Nezumi and always make excuses for himself. He is still that weak. Nezumi tells him not to cry, he holds Shion and tells him there is nothing to cry about. At the time Shion was just a small child, it is not his fault.Pages 8-11 Those who should pay for their crime are the adults. Nezumi states the adults who conceived the idea of the monster of No.6 are to blame, before asking Rou isn’t that right. Affirming it as correct, the whole blame rests on their shoulders. Rou continues that he met Elyrius in that forest. Nezumi is not so sure, they did not have a ruler he had not even heard that name before today. It is only natural, Rou was the one who named her. Though Nezumi’s people did not give her a name, they still revered her. Described as having great power, a power that no human could ever possess, Rou was entranced and he reported it to the authorities. The high ranking officials of No.6 were very interested. Giving Rou generous grants for his research the fame and fortune made him dizzy. Up until the moment he found out about the massacre, Rou worked relentlessly. When he came across the fire incinerated forest, Rou realised that massacre was so they could obtain Elyurius. No.6 wanted her and her power.Pages 11-12 When Rou appealed to the higher ups to confirm the cause behind this massacre, he was arrested and imprisoned as a rebel. He reveals to Shion a similarly winding scar on his left arm, Shion recognises it as from the wasp. Rou divulges he lost the use of his legs at the cost of living, and tells Shion he was the wasp’s first host and the first one to survive.Page 13 Addressing Nezumi, Rou mentions he is correct that Shion is not guilty of anything. The children who are living within the walls are also not guilty. If Nezumi knows that these children will die and does nothing but stand back and watch, then he and anyone who does the same are murderers. Striking a chord with Nezumi, Rou goes on to say he has no right to say this but with Nezumi as the sole survivor of a massacre, he must not stand on the side of the murderers. He must not let the hate consume him or else he will become the same as them.Pages 14-15 Seeing Nezumi react, Shin cries out what can and should they do. Rou answers that if it is him, that Shion pick the right path to go down and save the innocent people. Offering Shion an electronic chip, a memory drive where all Rou’s research is stored on it. After Shion has saved his friend, he is to open and decode it. Rou entrusts this to Shion, and with that it has been a long time since Rou has spoken so much and asks them to let him rest.Pages 15-16 Hearing and being able to identify them from their squeaks, Shion blurts out that Tsukiyo is here. Nezumi’s messenger rat is asked if Inukashi sent them, and Nezumi learns that everything is ready above ground they should hurry up, too.Page 17 Sasori has something to ask of Nezumi, that he and Shion getting here was only half the journey, an electronic door barring their way has not been opened in a few decades. They are not sure it even can be opened anymore. Nezumi knows, but for things like this door he is not going to sit here patiently waiting for it to open, Nezumi is going to hit it with everything he has.Page 18 Suspecting he intends to use a microbomb to blow up the door, Sasori points out if he did this place would collapse completely. If Nezumi had access to microbombs he would have came here with a hundred on his back. Told Sasori does not know what Nezumi is going to do because he is too dangerous, Nezumi laughs this off; he thought the dangerous one was supposed to be Shion. Sasori replies that demons do not cry like that, which Shion tries to put it down that he was tired, his nerves were stretched thin and he insists he does not always cry like that.Page 19 Considering Shion amusing, Sasori says he may be more reliable than Nezumi before the two of them move to leave. They say goodbye to Rou, this time Nezumi really will not be returning here.Page 20 The 20xx Sacred Festival event is underway in the city of No.6. People are gathered in the Rose City Hall – commonly known as the Moondrop, specifically the front courtyard at 12.15pm in the afternoon. The crowd is unanimous, chanting that No.6 is the best.Page 21 Two woman discuss the spectacle, one was ordered to participate in the song festival otherwise her salary would be cut. It is the same for the other woman, otherwise she would not have come at all. All they have to do is scan their ID cards to know whether they have been or not. Mentioning that authorities have been enforcing this practice for a while, they have to be loyal to the city no matter what.Page 22 One is tapped on the shoulder, and asked by a man what they were just talking about now. Though they mention it was just how hot the weather was, the man could have sworn they were talking about how they were discontented with the city. Though adamant they would never say anything like that, the man suggests why don’t they come with him, they can discuss this together. The woman cries no, to let go of her before the man abruptly begins coughing. Shocked, she asks him what is wrong as he scratches at his neck. Other people around them are experiencing exactly the same symptoms.Pages 23-24 The man falls down dead in front of them, people scream that somebody just died. One woman is also affected, feeling something inside she says to please help her. Confusion grips everyone, with someone shouting run, someone has put down poison. The other woman looks around, amongst the panic she can see the skin of a man’s neck break open.Pages 25-26 Downtown, Karan and Lili are baking pastries with Lili suggesting to eat them, Karan tells her with today being the Sacred Festival it is going to be busy. Karan is asked if Lili can take a bit of this dessert to give to her dad. Replying of course but also wanting to know what brought this on, it is because even today her dad still has to go to work. Every morning before he leaves for work he would kiss her on the forehead, and say that it would protect her. He forgot today, he neither kissed or said anything before he walked out of the door. Asking if it is because he is busy, Karan is then asked that nothing bad will happen to him, that god will protect him. Karan reassures Lili and that when he comes home she can kiss him on the forehead, Lili agrees to do that if still appearing unconvinced.Pages 27-29 Within the correctional facility system management office, an employee chastises Getsuyaka, demanding to know what is the meaning of the cleaning robots spewing rubbish and odors everywhere instead of cleaning. Asked if he has been maintaining them properly, Getsuyaka apologizes, whilst the cleaning robots have been acting up lately, he did not imagine they would do something like this. Ordered to clear it up, a woman purposely steps on his foot as she passes berating him as so useless. She can find a dozen replacements for janitors like him and next time he will be fired on the spot. Spotting one of the capsules that released the stench, Gestsuyaka damns them in anger, no matter where he lives or what he does he is still a person. Another employer comes in to ask what the smell it, it is like rotting meat. Getsuyaka cannot stand it anymore, demanding he get out the way he tells them to go to hell as he hits a button.Pages 29-31 Shion and Nezumi stand ready, it is about time. Asking him if he is nervous, Shion replies no he is only thinking about Safu, he wants to see her soon. Telling him to listen up, past those doors is the correctional facility, Nezumi encourages him that it is time to get that brain of his working. Nezumi states he will be acting on Shion’s orders, he is his lifeline and is relied upon to dare not break. Replying of course, even Nezumi does need to say it. They both then see the locks all flick to “open”. Nezumi finds it perfect, he will need to reward Inukashi later.Pages 32-33 The huge doors swing open, Shion thinks the dazzling light beyond is blinding and everything glittered. Without a doubt this was the world of No.6. Shion has come back, Nezumi tells him lets go and Shion agrees, follow him and do not fall behind. Looking to see him giggle, Nezumi asks him what is it. Replying nothing, Shion was just thinking how good it felt to say “follow me”, before it was always Nezumi who said that to Shion. Unsure what to make of it, Shion leads the return to No.6 with Nezumi behind him.Pages 34-36 Characters * Nezumi * Shion * Rou * Tsukiyo * Sasori * Lili * Karan * Getsuyaka References Navigation